Daylight
by SJ Smith
Summary: Bella's cousin Gabriella Carson plans to stay with Charlie starting over from her dark past. Will things be the same, will Bella remember Brie's secret and learn new ones. Rating will change.
1. Idea

I own nothing of Twilight just my characters. This is a story I dreamed about and decided to write out. This story will be long. The events takes place after the last book. I used information from the book and movie to write this so both types of readers can enjoy. There will be new characters in this story. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, the school year has already started and I was wondering if I could try a school in Washington? I would be with family Bella and Uncle Charlie, it's been years since I visit them.'' I said as I walked from my room to hers, my dog following me. Lux is a beautiful husky, white and gray fur and icy blue eyes that made me melt. I would hate to leave him behind but Mom might need the company. So I had no choice but to leave him with her. She needs him, more than me.<p>

"Hun- I don't know about that, we have to find you a new school, and you're already behind because –." She paused.

"Please Mom, come on, I haven't been to Forks in forever, I could finish my senior year there." I begged.

"I'll have to think about it, I haven't talked to my brother in a while." _I wonder how he's doing._

My Mom, Rosabel can't say no to me. This will be a new start for me. This is perfect timing. What could go wrong? I was tired of this place and the emptiness. I couldn't look at another picture of him. I couldn't stay here anymore. I have to get away. I love my Mom but I have to go. I have to do this for me. It was my fault it happened; I'm getting better at dealing with it.

* * *

><p>I packed all I could fit in my fiver large suit cases. I was ready to leave Phoenix and the pain behind. I'm sure I would miss my Mom, dog, and home. Mom said I could go if Charlie agreed and I knew he would. All I had to do was make the call. I pulled my reddish brown hair into a ponytail and let my long hair hang over my left shoulder as I called Charlie's house.<p>

The phone rang four times before he answered. "Hello?" Charlie answered the phone sounding half sleep. It was only nine am he should be up getting ready for work.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie it's your niece Gabriella, I was wondering if I could stay with you and Bella for a while." I asked sheepishly. Charlie paused to a long time. "Bella is a good influence and Mom thinks me being around family would be good for me since Dad –." I trailed off as I thought about the accident that happened only two years ago.

"You can stay but you have to be on your best behavior, no funny business. There's something you need to know about Bella – when can you be here?"

"I'll be on the night flight out to Washington, see you in a few hours Uncle Charlie, bye."

Now all I had to do was say bye to Mom and Lux. I wonder how she will take it. I never left her alone for long after the accident. She was a mess, a mess I thought I could fix. I just hope she can be happy again. I don't ever want to hear those sad thoughts again. It was so painful. I wish I had more control back then as I do now. I can control it better.

Mom helped my load up my car. I tried not to cry. "I'm going to miss you Mom, you too Lux." I said though my tears.

"I'm going to miss you too honey, Brie I want you to listen to your Uncle and stay out of trouble, I love you." Mom said.

I hoped into my BMW x5 and put my seat belt on and drove myself to the airport. I was happy to move on but sad to leave Mom. This was my new life, a new beginning. All I had to do was stay out of trouble. That was going to be easier said than done. I was a magnet for trouble.

I couldn't help but wonder about Bella. Was she still clumsy? Did she have a boyfriend? Did she start college since she was a year older than me? I also wondered if she could remember what I could do. It wasn't as clear as it is now. I was twelve when it started. Bella was the only one that knew about my "special power" What would she think now? Would she be afraid of me, we were blood she couldn't be. I had to clear my head and stop thinking like that. I had to concentrate on keeping them out if I wanted to relax and maybe get some sleep.

* * *

><p>This chapter is short, I don't know if I'll publish the whole story. Be sure to review. Any questions message me. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Arrival

If you didnt all ready know my characters are: Gabriella (Brie,Gabby), Rosabel (Brie's Mother) Lux (Brie's Dog). I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>That was harder than I thought. I never had to block out a whole plane before. It was nice to sleep in peace even if the flight was only three hours. I couldn't wait I was so anxious. I was bouncing up and down in my seat. I couldn't wait to see Bella and Charlie. I picked up my suit cases from the baggage claim; I loaded my car and drove to Charlie's.<p>

I wasn't dressed for this rainy Forks weather. I was wearing shorts, a tee shirt and Ugg boots. I had my long honey brown hair wrapped up and in a tight bun. I should have changed on the plane but I was too excited. I had my old school's Timber Wolves sweatshirt in the passenger's seat. I always kept it in the car in case I got cold. It was noon now and I wanted to hurry so I didn't keep Uncle Charlie from work.

I pulled in to Charlie's drive way he was outside waiting for me but no Bella. "Hi, welcome Brie." Charlie greeted me with a warm hug.

"Morning Uncle Charlie, where's Bella? Is she still sleeping? I asked.

"About that … Brie, Bella doesn't live here anymore. She moved in with her husband and his family, the Cullen's." Charlie said sadly.

_Remember Charlie need to know, nothing more nothing less. That's what is best for everyone Jacob said._

It was hard to look into his eyes; I could see the pain he felt. He missed having Bella around.

_She doesn't live here anymore? She has a husband?_

"I see I have a lot of catching up to do. It's only been six years. So where does she live, I'll go see her now. Is it still here in Forks?'' I asked.

"She lives outside of town, just off the highway. I can show you." Charlie suggested.

"I think I can find it, plus you have to get to work. The city of Forks needs you. I'll see you soon Charlie." I said as I climbed back into my car.

As I drove away I was enjoying the scenery of Forks the beautiful green trees, the mountains, and the fresh air. It was all so relaxing. I couldn't help but think about what Charlie was thinking. I was wondering who was Jacob and what else I missed in the last few years. On top of that I had no idea where I was going. I didn't even know what the house looked like. I had the whole day to get lost; I didn't have to register for school until tomorrow. I just need some directions. I drove into the parking lot of the local dinner. Someone in this town would know where Bella lives, her new home anyway.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Cullen's live. I'm looking for Bella, she is my cousin." I asked the nearest person to the door.

"The Cullen's live just two miles down, follow the highway, you can't miss it." The Stranger said.

_Wow this girl is beautiful and she's related to Bella. Those hazel eyes, that beautiful tan skin. Those legs, she must work out._

"Thank you and how you know Bella?" I asked suspicious.

"I went to high school with her, my name is Mike Newton." He answered proudly.

"Oh, okay." I hurried out before he can say or think anything else. I ran back to my car, it was raining now. I put on my Timber Wolves sweatshirt and my seat belt and began driving to Bella's new home.

I wonder what her husbands like. Will her new family like me? How has she been since the last time I seen her?

I found the drive in pass, just of the highway like the Mike said. The house seemed to be in the middle of the forest. The house was big, tall glass windows and wood framing. The house was amazing. They must be rich, I thought to myself as I pulled in to the drive way. I got out of my car and walked up the steps. The house was so open and inviting I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" The white angel asked me as he opened the door.

"Does Bella Swan – Cullen live here, I'm her cousin." I rushed out full of nerves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, yes she does live here, come on in, what is your name?" The angel asked me.

"My name is Brie Carson." I answered.

"I am Doctor Carlisle." He said as he led me to the living room.

I walked into the white living room and could see more pale faced white angels. I was an ivory tan compared to them. With all this natural light coming in from the large windows I wonder why they were so pale. There were eight of them including the white angel who answered the door. They all were standing in the room as if they were waiting for me to arrive. One of them was Bella. I knew it was her, standing with one of the male sculptures. I took in some air and begin to speak.

"Bella it's me Brie." I managed to get out. She looked so different. She was beautiful I mean really beautiful. This was a different type of beauty. Even her eyes were different. She was so very pale. I guess that was what Mike was talking about. I noticed as she walked over to me to give me a hug she didn't trip not once. Bella was always clumsy. The last time I was around her she couldn't take ten steps without tripping over herself or something else. She was graceful and elegant now.

"Brie it's been too long, I'm so glad to see you. Does Charlie know you're here?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he does. I was just with him. I'm going to be staying with him for a while. Mom wants me to stop my rebel behavior and try to move on." I admitted.

Her hug was different but the same it felt different. This hug was cold and hard. She smelled different too. Something was off.

"Can you stop that is really annoying and it's hard to block you out if you're trying so hard to get in my -." I said my voice a little shaky.

"What are you talking about Brie?'' Bella asked worried. I looked around the room to figure out who was doing it. It was really annoying.

"I'm terribly sorry; I didn't know Bella had a telepathic cousin. I will never do it again without your permission.'' He answered.

"Edward, you were reading my cousins mind?'' Bella asked him

"Well I tried but she didn't let me in that never happened with a human before. Only with you but I can't read your mind at all or when you use your shield." His light smile faded.

"You can read minds? But you can't read Bella's? I can read her mind." I said suddenly all of them were staring at me with the same golden eyes.

"That is amazing." The white angel spoke as he cleared his throat.

"Not so much, it's a pain but I learned how to block people out. Try shopping at the mall.

"She _likes_ to shop." The bouncy little one with the short black hair said to Bella.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	3. Introductions

Sorry this chapter is short. I hope to update soon. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>"So you've already met Carlisle and Edward, this is Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper." Bella said.<p>

"It's very nice to meet all of you, you have a beautiful home." I said politely.

I could already tell without reading their minds a lot about them. I could see that Esme was very caring and passionate. Emmett was strong and proud. Alice was outgoing and controlled. Rosalie was beautiful and simple. Jasper was lain back and shy. The only thing I couldn't explain was the paleness and the cold. They seem like nice people but something was off.

"So you're staying with Charlie?'' Bella asked as she walked over to me and take a seat.

"Please have a seat Brie." Edward said.

"Yeah, that is the deal. There's not much trouble I can get into in this town." I said as I sat down.

"Um, Carlisle I think something is wrong with Emmett." Rosalie spoke for the first time. Her voice was like angels singing.

"If you would excuse me Brie, I'll be right back." I nodded my head as Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett left the room.

_I wonder what is wrong with him._

_He's fine, just a little over whelmed, none of us knew Bella had a Cousin._

_Oh, I guess she doesn't talk about me much._

_It's not entirely a bad thing._

_Thanks Edward._

"Jacob is coming over soon to see Renesmee." Alice said a hint of worry in her voice.

"Who is Jacob, another member of the Cullen family?" I asked.

"Not really, but he is a part of this family." Bella answered proudly.

"Renesmee is?" I asked.

"Renesmee is our daughter.'' Edward answered.

"I didn't know you had a child, your dad only told me you were married. When can I meet her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's too soon, she might not understand." Edward said worried more to Bella then to me.

"I understand I don't want to intrude. I haven't unpacked or settled in. I can come back another time."

"Brie you can come back after you've unpacked, I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you." Bella said showing me out.

That meeting was weird. I think I even heard Edward growl a little when I asked to see Renesmee. That is not normal; the whole scene was out of a movie. I just wanted to be around family. After that meeting I didn't feel so welcome. As I pulled out I noticed a red Volkswagen pulling up. I guess that is that Jacob guy. It started to rain, pouring this time. I had a lot do once I got back to Charlie's. I had to unpack and fix up Bella's old room. Just some minor changes so it could feel like home.

I arrived at Charlie's, I started to feel lonely. It was different being alone in a house and no thoughts to block out. I got started with unpacking; only three of my large suit cases fit in my new room. Unpacking would take a little longer than I thought. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go. I had all day and it was late afternoon.

After I finished unpacking I made myself a turkey sandwich. I made another one for Charlie just in case. The doorbell ring, it couldn't be Charlie it was too early for him to be home and he would have the key.

"I'm coming." I said with a mouth full of sandwich.

I opened the door but I didn't recognize who he was. He was really tall, six feet maybe. He had soft dark brown eyes and black hair. I knew he wasn't a Cullen because he has beautiful russet skin. He was also toned and muscular.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, you must be Gabriella. Bella sent me to check on you. She said you might need some help with you bags."

"Yeah just call me Brie. It's nice to meet you Jacob. I've already finished unpacking. I was just about to go back to the Cullen's to see Renesmee."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said slightly growling at me.

Now that's twice in one day. I know I'm not hearing things. Edward growled at me this afternoon when I asked to see her now Jacob. Why is everyone so protective, I'm family not some stranger. I haven see Bella or Charlie in years.

"You just growled at me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. I can read minds so I can just read yours and see if you're lying." I said smiling.

"Wait not you too." Jacob said annoyed.

"I won't do it without your permission, I promise." I said.

_Maybe he knows about the weirdness with the Cullen's? _

"Do you mind if I drive us back to the Cullen's?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I said handing my keys over.

I was perfectly fine to drive my own car but I used this time to text my mom and give her an update on everything. The drive back to the Cullen's was quite. A nice quite not an awkward quite just no talking kind of quite. Every now and then I would look over at Jacob and see he was thinking about hard about something. I could read his mind and find out but I promised I wouldn't.

"So you have a dog?'' Jacob said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes a Siberian husky why?" I asked.

"I can smell him."

"How do you know he was a male?''

"I can smell that too."

"Does my car smell bad, I have some air freshener in the back."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean your car smells bad I can just smell more than others, but why a husky?''

"I have a husky because they remind me of wolves. I've always been interested in nature and wild animals."

"Well here we are." Jacob said pulling into the drive way.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review.<p> 


	4. Secrets

I hope you guys are enjoying this. My character Jace will make an appearance. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>As Jacob and I walked into the house I noticed the mood was different. It was controlled. I wonder if Jacob was feeling it too. Something was off. All the Cullen's where present except the pretty blonde one and the big strong one. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen talking very fast and low about me. I wanted to listen and find out what they were talking about. Alice and Jasper in the living room siting on the white sofa focused on the TV. Edward and Bella greeted us in the walk way.<p>

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you and Edward in private?" I asked.

"Sure." Bella answered.

"Is everything okay?'' Edward asked.

As I walked over to the piano I tried to think of a way to ask about the weirdness without offending anyone. I want to know what was going on. Normal people don't look like perfect Greek sculptures or growl at family members.

"What is with the growling and the whispering?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?'' Bella asked.

"Both Edward and Jacob growled at me today when I mentioned Renesmee. What's up with the whispering? I just want the truth, I can read your minds and get the answers but I really just wish you would talk to me." I said.

"We are vampires." Bella announced.

"No way Bella you can't be vampires, vampires are myths." I yelled as I covered my mouth.

"Are you afraid, would you like Jacob to take you home?'' Edward asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm not scared, this is cool. I only read about things like this or see it in movies." I said.

"I can't believe you are still into that kind of stuff and you're still good with weird." Bella said.

"Do you have superpowers I've read that some vampires have extra powers." I asked with excitement.

"You're taking this news very well for a human and yes some of us have abilities." Carlisle answered.

"I'm very good with weird because I am weird I can read minds and also move things with my mind. I'm all about weird." I said.

Just like that the mood changed again. It was warm and welcoming. I felt so much better knowing the truth. Who would have thought vampires were real. My cousin is a vampire and her family what a secret. Maybe that's why I couldn't see Renesmee?

"Maybe you guys should tell her what I am, since we are all telling secrets here." Jacob said as he walked over to the piano.

"You're a vampire too?''

"Are you kidding me, of course not? I'm a werewolf" Jacob said proudly.

"Jacob is Shape-shifter actually." Edward corrected.

"Is that better than a vampire?'' I asked unsure.

"Yes it is and I can phase." He said excited.

"Um, phase what is that? Can you show me?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go outside."

Jacob and I walked outside the house into the backyard. Jacob stood about ten feet away from me. As I watched Jacob phase from man to wolf a loud ripping sound pierced my ears. It was amazing one second he was Jacob the next a big rusty-brown werewolf. He was huge and beautiful not at all dangerous. It makes you wonder about all the creatures you hear and read about are real.

* * *

><p>When I got back home all I could think about was werewolves and vampires. How could they be real? Are all myths real? I had to stop thinking about all of this or I wasn't going to get any sleep. I had to go to Forks high school in the morning to register for school. My senior year in Forks I hated school now. It was just so boring to me. I promised my mother I would do better I didn't want to disappoint her, not anymore.<p>

I woke up earlier then Charlie to make breakfast. I started to make French toast for me and Charlie. After I ate I showered and got dressed. Charlie woke up as I was cleaning up.

"Good morning Uncle Charlie." I said as I placed a plate of food on the table for him.

"Morning Gabby, thanks for breakfast, I do miss Bella's cooking around here." He said taking a sit.

"Well now you have a new cook." I said trying to cheer him up. "I'm off to school see you later Uncle Charlie."

"I'll be at the station if you need me." He responded.

I hoped in my BMW and on the drive to the school again all I could think about was werewolves and vampires. I wanted to know more, see more. I had so many questions. I wasn't looking forward to my first day at school I was looking forward to after it. The first day at a new school is always different but the same; people ask you questions and stare at you because you're new. The part I hated I didn't want any friends or attention.

I parked in the student parking lot and made my way to the main office. I was registered and ready to go. I was taking basic senior classes; English, Math, Science, History and lunch. My schedule was short and I didn't have to take gym because I had so many credits from other schools. I actually liked gym, it was fun and it helped release stress.

My first day was slow and boring. My teachers were okay. I really enjoyed my English class. Lunch was fine a few people came up to me and asked me questions as I ate.

After History I went back to the main office to return my paper work each teacher signed. I headed to my car and I hear some call me. It was a boy from my English class.

"Hey, um Gabriella you left your book in class."

"Thanks, um."

"Jace, my name is Jace."

"Thank you Jace, but you can call me Brie."

He was tall with dark brown hair and he was fit. He seemed like a nice boy but I wasn't here for boys. I drove back home and started my homework. I was behind and needed to catch up. So it was going to me and Holden Caulfield for now.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review.<p> 


	5. Beginnings

I hope you all enjoy. I will try to update soon. In this story I kept the idea of Jacob having his own pack as in the last book. Brie's/Gabby's powers are based on Professor X from X-men. Brie can also read minds from great distances. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>I finished my homework around two. I made some lunch but I couldn't get my mind off what happened yesterday. When I was a kid I was interested in myths, myths about vampires, werewolves and witches. I never thought they would be true. I never thought I would meet them; it all seemed like something out of a movie. I wanted to know more and ask questions but I didn't want to become a pest.<p>

Charlie was working at the station. I was alone with my thoughts. My thoughts bought me to more questions. Did Charlie know about them? Bella is his only child could they hide it from him?

I tried to keep my mind off it all. I checked my email and downloaded some music. I also got started on dinner. I prepared baked chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. _I wonder if Charlie likes green beans._ I went into the living room after dinner was finished and laid on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my room and it was completely dark out now. Charlie must have put me in my bed. I went downstairs to check on Charlie. He wasn't, he seemed to have ate and clean up the kitchen. It was late but not late enough to go to sleep he must be tried. I guess being Chief of Police the takes a lot out of you.

I really wanted to call Bella and learn more. What's it like? What do they do? Do they really drink blood? Are they killers? Bella couldn't be a killer I had to get that thought out my mind. This was a lot to take in, I never thought of Bella being a monster. I went outside to get some fresh air. I walked along a path that led into the forest. The breeze was refreshing and the smell of the trees was wonderful. I took in big breathes trying to think about vampires.

_Brie, what are you doing out here by yourself?_

I looked around but I didn't see anyone. I could tell who it was, it was Jacob but I couldn't see him.

_I'm just out here getting some air, where are you?_

_I'm in the forest running, I'll phase back so I can really talk to you._

Moments later I could sense Jacob. "So I'm guessing telepathy is a werewolf thing, this just keeps getting weirder." I said turning around to greet Jacob. Something new I learned today I could communicate with Jacob as a wolf or a person. If I could speak to him as a wolf I wondered if I could speak to animals I probably couldn't or I had had many conversions with Lux.

"Yeah, one of the many things I can do." He said jogging over to me.

"You need some fresh air too?'' I asked after he hugged me.

"I like to run, it's a wolf thing." He answered.

Jacob was wearing cut of shorts and no shirt. It was breezy outside but he didn't even seem cold. It was late October and about sixty degrees out. The leaves on the trees were already changing. I adored nature how it always changes new things to discover.

He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I didn't like Jacob in that way but he was still beautiful.

"Are you cold, do you want to talk in your car?" He asked. I guess he sensed _I_ was cold.

"Sure." I agreed. I had on a tee shirt with sweatpants.

As we walked to my car a million things rushed to my head. I wanted to know so much. Where do I start? How do I ask? I sat in the drivers sit turned on the heat and the radio low just in case we had any awkward silence. I was freezing and he was fine. Looking over at him in the passengers sit I couldn't help but admire him. He was very interesting to me. He noticed and started to laugh.

"So ask away, I know there's a lot you want to know."

"First off aren't you cold?"

"Nope, it's a wolf thing, very high blood temperature."

"What else can you do?"

"Well I can heal and regenerate, speed, delayed ageing, super strength, enhanced senses and endurance."

"Wow that is a lot of wolf things."

"Yeah, will I'm used to it. I'm also the leader of my pack."

"Okay boss guy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Things I wanted to know about that were in books coming from a real werewolf. I wanted to hear more. I wasn't freaked out my any of it. I wonder if Bella took the news the same way.

"Enough about me tell me about what you can do?"

"Well I can read minds… telepathy since I was little, sometimes I can control and influence them but I've haven't tried or practiced. The telekinesis started after a car accident I was in. The car accident is also why I'm here."

"What happened?"

"Something I'm really ready to talk about."

"Okay, let's talk about something else."

I just meet Jacob but he so understanding and friendly it felt as if I knew him forever. A friendship I wasn't looking for but one I've earned.

"I really like being outside. I really like nature, climbing, hiking, running and sports. I was on the volley ball team back home.

"That's awesome we have to get together and do some outdoorsy. Bella wasn't really into sports."

"I know were opposites."

I looked at the time it was almost ten. I had school tomorrow even if I wanted to stay and talk some more. Jacob must have seen me eyeing the clock.

"It's getting late I have to get back to La Push."

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow. Thanks for talking with me." I said getting out the car.

"Same here, anytime." He said walking away.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. This town really isn't that bad. Talking to Jacob was just what I needed. He was nice and his energy was great. I got ready for school and ate a bowl of cereal. Charlie was up reading the paper with his coffee.<p>

"Morning Charlie, see you later."

"Morning Gabby, have a good day at school."

Classes went the same as yesterday. My English teacher was surprised I had caught up with the class. Jace tried to start up a conversation when I sat down.

"Hey, how do you like it here?"

"Hi, it's okay the rain is really killing me."

"It can be a downer sometimes."

Mr. Johnson put the class in groups after that so we could talk about the book. Jace wasn't in my group but I could tell he wanted to be.

At the end of the day I walked to my locker and book my book away. A note fell out of my locker it was from Jace.

_ ** I really like you and would love to get to know you better. **_

**_ Here is my number please call me. _ Jace_**

He was persistent and blunt. I wasn't looking for anymore friends. I just wanted to get home. Maybe see Jacob again maybe even Bella.

The drive home was the same as before. I made some lunch and went to my room to start my homework.

_Brie, its Edward, Bella and I would like to talk to you. Would you mind coming over today?_

_Sure I wouldn't mind, couldn't you just have used a phone and called?_

_I suppose but it's faster this way. I hope you don't mind?_

_I don't it's just weird talking to people in your mind it's new to me I just usually listen._

I wonder what they wanted to talk about. Did they know about the talk I had with Jacob? Would I meet Renesmee?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review.<p> 


	6. Understandings

Thanks for reading everyone. I will try to update sooner for the next chapters. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Cullen's at two. I didn't rush to get there like I wanted to. I took my time because I was nervous and I had no idea what they wanted to talk to be about. The whole being able to<em> talk<em> to Edward and Jacob was weird I could never commutate with other people they way I can with them. Maybe because they were not human technically Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf.

When I got to the house Edward answered the door. I noticed how beautiful the house was the first time I entered but now I could really take it all in. The house was so open and bright with tons of natural light coming in from the large glass windows. It was a beautiful house no doubt and the wooden floors looked a lot like the ones back at my old house I could tell they were expensive.

"Hey Brie thanks for coming over." Edward said with a smile gesturing me to follow him to the living room.

"No problem. I really wanted to see Bella anyway." I said walking to the living room.

Edward and I walked to the living room. At this point I wasn't nervous anymore. "Hello Carlisle." I said and he nodded a quiet hello.

Bella got up from the white couch and gave me a big hug. "I've missed you." The hug was cold not in the sense that lacked emotion but cold because she was a vampire.

"I missed you more." I said holding back some tears.

Edward and Carlisle seemed very calm and ready for what they were going to tell me. Bella looked a little worried even for a vampire I knew my cousins face expressions well.

"It has come to our attention that Emmett has a strong desire for your -." My eyes widened as Carlisle spoke.

"Don't be scared but he has a strong desire to drink your blood." Edward quickly chimed in.

I gasped. "My what?" I said feeling lightheaded.

"No need to be afraid, Emmett is not in the house." Carlisle added.

"What difference does it make if he is in the house or not. If he wants to kill he will kill me." I yelled.

"It really isn't as bad as it sounds." Bella said trying to calm me down.

"I wanted to kill Bella the first time I smelled her blood but I didn't I loved her too much to live without her. I had to learn to fight my urge to drink her blood." He said.

I listened in to every mind I could in and around the house. I was in a house fill off vampires and one wanted to drink my blood. I was way pass the point of freaked out.

"This has happened to Emmett before and he killed the last person that appealed to him. That was a long time ago. Emmett is different now. Your blood shouldn't appeal to him the way it does." Carlisle said.

"Actually Brie you smell good to all of us, maybe it's your blood." Bella said.

I looked straight at her. "Bella I can't believe this."

"You are not in any danger I assure you will be safe. Your blood is just a little bit for Emmett he will have to get used to your smell." Edward cleared up.

I rubbed my forehead. "This is just great." I said sarcastically.

"We think its best you stay away from the house a little while." Carlisle said.

I couldn't believe it I was going to be vampire dinner. Even my cousin thought I smelled good. We have the same blood; I mean we are blood related. Didn't we? "Okay, whatever keeps me alive and safe?" I said in a whisper.

"It's not your fault Brie, when we figure out how you being here can be safe for you, your welcome here anytime. Your family and I love you." Bella said.

"Do you need one of us to drive you back home?" Edward said.

"No, I can drive just fine." I said as we all stood up.

I hugged Bella and said my good-byes. I didn't care that Bella was a vampire she was family.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the sun made me feel better. I got to in my car and began to drive. I started to cry and cry hard. I felt so alone and empty. What was I supposed to do? I can't help that I smell like food to them especially Emmett. I pulled over and <em>called<em> Edward.

_Edward can you hear me?_

_Yes, Brie is everything okay, do you need help?_

_No, nothing like that I was wondering if is Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend and how does she feel about him wanting to drink my blood._

_Yes, Emmett has a mate. Rosalie is his mate not to worry Rosalie understands the situation completely._

_Okay thanks Edward._

I read in books that vampire mates will do anything for one another. I just hope Edward is right. I started my car and began to drive home. It was still early and I wanted to do something maybe hike or run something to keep me busy.

I went upstairs and changed into something loose to wear whatever I decided to do I want to be comfortable. I grabbed some shorts and a shirt and put on a pair of boots. I wrote Charlie a note just in case he came back before me.

I walked along the path outside the house and began hiking. I loved the fresh air, the trees it was all refreshing and relaxing. I felt so at peace and safe. I walked and walked till my feet started hurting and the sun had begun to set. I headed back the way I came. I gone so far into the woods and I couldn't find my way out. I was good at hiking and navigation but I hadn't hiked in forks in years I was just a kid.

It was getting really dark now I could hardly see my feet. I needed help. I _called_ Jacob.

_Jake I need your help I'm lost in the woods._

_I'm in La Push; I'll be there as soon as I can._

_I'll be here waiting._

I sat on an old tree stub and re laced my boots they were really hurting my feet. With this new idle time I started to think. Why did my blood smell the way that it did? Did I smell good to Jacob? I wish I knew why.

Jacob showed up in wolf form of course. He was so beautiful. I didn't finch or jump when he reached me.

"Thanks for coming Jake." I said petting his head.

_Don't mention it. _He answered bending down so I can get on his back.

I didn't hesitate I felt safe with Jacob. I grabbed his fur and held tight. Just like that we were running. The speed was incredible. It felt like I was flying. I felt so free. We were back to Charlie's in no time. I enjoyed running with Jacob even if it was a rescue mission. Jake lowered himself so I could get down. I gave him a kiss on his furry cheek and he ran back into the woods.

Charlie wasn't home when I got in. I went to the kitchen and disposed of the note. I headed upstairs to shower and grab a book. I started to smile thinking of the running I wanted to do it again. I wanted to meet the pack. I wanted to learn more about the histories of the werewolves. I had to find something to do before I died of boredom. I need a hobby maybe I should join a team. I was on the softball team back in Arizona and I also played volley ball but that was a different time in my life. That was all before the accident. I started to think of other things like Jacob. I wonder what his friends are like. How many people in his pack? Where they all like Jacob? All these questions in my head my mind and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Meetings

In this chapter Brie meets Aspen, Alyssa, Cassidy and Summer. (All My Characters.) Also in this chapter Brie meets Jacob's pack. I followed the last book of who was in Jacob's pack. This chapter is longer then the rest because I'm writing chapter 9 and I have no idea when I will be finished. Happy reading. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days followed the same boring routine. I went to school, I went home, I cooked I cleaned, I did my homework. I was the perfect teenager my mother wanted me to be. I was bored but I also wanted to stay alive. Charlie recommends I get a job to help the time pass. I had no idea why I would work if I already had money it seemed pointless to me so working as out of the question. I'm not spoiled but I have come accustomed to the lifestyle my parents raised me to. I didn't spend money like a spoiled rich kid from the hills, I was smart about my spending my parents taught me responsibly and I gave back to charities.<p>

I haven't been to the Cullen's in a week. Today is Friday and I wanted, needed something to do after I got out of school. I wasn't going to sit at home alone another Friday. I could hang out with Jacob if he wanted my company I thought about as I got ready for school.

I was early to English the class I had with Jace. I wonder if he would ask why I didn't call or if I got his note. I could use a friend but I had a feeling he wanted to be more than that to me. I sat in my usual sit and waited. The class started to full up but no Jace. I assumed he was running late.

I continued with my day, math class was slow manly because I finished my math quiz so fast. I had nothing to do for the rest of the period. I started to day dream as I looked out the window, it was cloudy but the sun was out. I thought about my mother. What she might be doing at this very moment. Did she miss me? How was Lux adjusting to me not being around? I emailed updates every day telling her how good I was doing. She was very pleased with me.

I jumped when I bell rang. I handed in my quiz and walked to my locker I put my books and my bag inside. I walked to the lunchroom alone. I had a salad and some water. I sat at the same table I had when Jace was with me the other day. I noticed four girls staring at me. They got up and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Aspen. This is Alyssa, Cassidy and Summer." She Said holding out the hand that didn't have a tray.

"I'm Gabriella Carson." I said shaking her hand and waving to the others. I had no idea why I said my name that way I never used Gabriella when I met new people. I wanted to be known as Brie or Gabby. Aspen looked like one of those mean girls like the one from those teen movies. She had a small ivory model face, long blonde hair with blue eyes and was super perky maybe a cheerleader. She had a slim fit body and was average height.

"We noticed you were sitting alone. Can we join you?" Alyssa asked me and I motioned for them to sit. "It's not easy being the new kid." She added. She must be second in charge when the cheerleader wasn't in school. Alyssa had a tan heart shaped face, shoulder length black silky hair. She was about the same size as the first one that spoke.

"I haven't had any trouble so far." I said putting on a smile trying to eat my salad.

"Your eyes are really pretty, are they hazel?'' Cassidy asked taking a sip of her water.

"Thank you, yes they are hazel but they are more brown than green." Cassidy was different from her group in size, shape and personality. She was genuinely sweet. She had long brown curly hair and green eyes, with a cubby face and a cubby body to fit it. She didn't wear the same designer things her group did either. I could see myself being friends with her.

Summer was the only one who didn't speak to me. She was pretty with red hair and green eyes like Scarlett Johansson. She had these great check bones. She too had a slim fit figure. I didn't see much in her personality. What I could put up from her was that she was a follower.

"So where's your family from?" Aspen asked.

"Arizona."

"Wow, how is it there, pretty warm huh?" She asked. I was becoming annoyed but I didn't want to be rude.

"Yes it is warm. Is there a real reason why you sat with me today?" I asked wanting them to get to the point.

They all looked at each other like they just remembered they had a plan. I could read their minds and find out but I wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"We wanted to know if you're the fifth." Aspen asked.

"The fifth what?" The bell rang and they shot up so fast intending not the answer my question so I asked again. "Am I the fifth what?"

"Forget it we have to go we are going to be late for class?" Aspen called behind her as they walked away.

My last two classes were a blur. I couldn't concentrate I had no idea what those girls where talking about. The fifth, the fifth of what? I thought about just reading their minds and finding out. I was probably just over reacting to the question.

I was done with school and happy to be. When I got the house I pulled in but I didn't get out my car. I sat there with the engine on. Not long after Jacob knocked on the window.

"Jake. Nice to see you." I said as my window continued to roll down.

"Yeah same here, do you have any plans for today? Bella told me the situation; she said you would be bored out your mind by now." He said with a cute half smile.

"Bella knows me to well. I don't have anything planed what do you have in mind?"

"A trip to La Push. You can meet my pack."

"Great I get to meet some more werewolves. Let's go." I said switching places with Jake. I let him drive so we could get there faster. "So who's in your pack?"

"Four others, three boys and one girl." Jacob said with a smile.

"Interesting." I watched Jacob and the road. I was itching to ask about Bella and her change in becoming a vampire. I could tell they were close. I just didn't know how to start.

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" I turned and look at Jake.

"It looks like you're thinking about something. Do you want to talk about it?" I really enjoyed Jacobs's company. He was really nice and sweet and he paid attention to everything.

"Actually I wanted to know about Bella changing into a vampire?"

"It's kind of a long story." Jacob said keeping his attention to the road.

"You can just think about it and I'll read your mind. I can access your memory. You won't have to speak and it will just take a minute."

"Okay that sounds easy enough."

I closed my eyes and concerted on Jacob's mind. I found what I was looking for Bella and Jake was best friends and almost more at some point. Jacob really cared about her. Bella loved Jacob too just not the same way she loved Edward. What a love triangle. I saw the things she went through with James, Victoria, the new born army, and the Volturi. Bella's love for Edward was too great for her to let anything stop her from being with him. I also saw the battle that could have been the battle that I could have lost Bella.

My car stopped and I rush threw the last images I saw was the birth of Renesmee, Bella turning into a vampire. I saw the imprint of Jacob and Renesmee.

I got all I needed from Jacob. "That was intense." I said getting out the car.

"Did you see enough?" Jacob said handing me my keys.

"Yeah I did. You did really well focusing on the important details."

We went inside his house it was red and small, cozy small. It was surrounding by the forest and a small garage that was a couple yards from the house. "The guys should be coming soon." Jacob said gesturing me to sit on the couch. "Seth, Embry, and Quil, do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked handing to his small kitchen.

"Nice names, No thanks I'm fine." I answered a little excited.

"Okay, there all good guys." Jacob said with a mouth full of food.

I got up to wait outside. I had no idea why I couldn't keep still. I was about to meet werewolves not the president. I leaned on the wall of Jake's house. I started fidgeting with my hair and clothes. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black Uggs. I hope we don't go hiking.

Jacob came out his house laughing. "What you have on is fine."

"Thanks."

"Here they come."

Just like that three boys walked along a path turning towards Jacob's house. All three guys were tall and muscular with dark colored hair. The smallest in height caught my eye. He was the same russet color as Jacob. He also looked like Jacob.

As he got closer to us I noticed how beautiful he was. Yes I said beautiful, he was beautiful and he was a guy. He was the only thing on my mind. I wonder if he felt this too. "This is not happening." Jacob said interrupting my thoughts but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Jacob introduced me. "Seth, Embry, Quil this is Brie Bella's cousin. Brie is staying with Charlie this year."

"You're Beautiful." Seth said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay Seth?" Embry asked.

"I'm fine Embry, I think we imprinted." Seth let out.

"Yeah you did everyone in the house." Jacob commanded.

I took my eyes off Seth to get back in the house. I noticed the other two boys. I couldn't tell who Embry was and who Quil was because I didn't pay attention when Jacob introduced them. I peeked in their minds and found out who was who. Embry was the tallest compared to Seth and Quil. He had gorgeous brown eyes, round muscles and a dimpled chin.

Quil was shorter than Embry but no shorter than Seth. Quil had dark brown eyes, a small face and a buzz cut. They all were the same russet color as Jacob.

"Nice, she is stunning." Quil said hi fiving Seth.

"I can't believe this Seth is only eighteen." Embry said.

"You better believe it because it just happened." Jacob said.

"What exactly is an imprint?" I asked looking at Jacob but Seth began to answer.

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate and nothing else in the world matters." Seth answered his voice was like velvet to my ears. I was melting. I had crazy butterflies in my stomach. Seth was making it hard to focus.

"Wait till Leah hears about this." Embry said elbowing Seth.

"Leah is?" I asked in a little of a Jealous tone.

"Leah is my sister." Seth said reassuring me. I wanted to meet his family I hope they like me.

"There is something about me I want all of you to know. I can read minds and do a little telekinesis. That's how I communicate mostly I don't use the phone. I just thought you might need a heads up if I ever called one of you. I don't want to freak you out." I finished.

"It's like you have wolf ability." Seth said smiling.

"There is lots of weird around here." Quil added.

I felt so accepted in their pack even though I wasn't a real werewolf. I fit in perfectly.

"Brie and I wanted you guys to join us on a run. This is Brie's first time to La Push we should also show here around. She really enjoys running though so we should start with that." Jacob said. Jake was making me blush.

"Sure." Seth spoke first.

"I'm up for it." Quil said.

"Once we start running Leah will know everything." Embry said to Jacob.

"I know we will have to be prepared if she does." Jacob said simply.

Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry left the house minutes before me to phase. I walked out of Jacob's house and I was looking at four huge wolves a reddish-brown one, one sandy, one gray with spots, and a chocolate brown one. I knew exactly which one was Seth, the sandy fur one a little smaller than the rest.

Seth lowered himself so I can ride on his back. "Thanks." I said rubbing the back of this head. Seth let out a soft purr. We were off to see La Push. I thought Charlie's house had a lot of green behind it La Push was beautiful. So many different shades of brown and green, the smell of the ocean and fresh air was enough to take your breath away.

I lowered my head to whisper in Seth's ear even though I didn't have to, he could hear me if I spoke aloud or in my mind. "Can we visit the beach; I would love to see the sunset." I whispered. The others keep running south while Seth and I continued to the beach.

_I started to feel chilled so I lowered my body closer to Seth to keep warm._

_Do you want to go back? _Seth asked concerned.

_No, I'm fine, plus watching this sunset will be a romantic first date. _I responded.

_Okay. _Seth said.

The beach was gorgeous, instead of tan or white sand it had dark brown maybe black colored sand it looked like tiny black rocks and the water was a dark blue with some tree logs shattered the beach surrounded by land and forest. I sat on a log while Seth phased back. I curled up next to him when he came back; he made it just in time for the sunset. The sun glistened on the water making it shine with a funny shade of red and orange. Everything was perfect, Seth, life, home.

I was playing in Seth's hair when he shot up in a defensive pose. "What is it Seth?" I asked standing up behind him. "My sister is coming." He answered pulling my phone out my pocket. I didn't move or object. A large gray wolf was running toward us and running fast. She was just as big as the other wolves I met.

"Don't worry about her; she won't hurt you." Seth said.

"Does she want to?" I asked. Seth dialed a number on my phone pushing me farther behind him.

"Jake, Leah's at the beach."

"We'll be there in a minute."

"Be faster than that Jake." Seth hanged up and put my phone back in my pocket without looking, his eyes focused on Leah. She was growling and showing teeth. Seth blocked her from me.

_Get out of the way Seth._ I heard her say.

I hadn't noticed but I was shaking. What did she want with me? What did she plan on doing to me? Why was she so mad? "Leah calm down." Seth yelled interrupting my thoughts.

Jacob, Embry and Quil showed up flanking either side of Jake. It was dark now just moon light to light the sky. Jacob took Seth's spot in front of me. Seth ran a few paces behind me; I knew he wouldn't leave me here. He came back in seconds in wolf form. Seth lowered himself and I quickly got on with no hesitation. Leah howled at that.

Seth ran us back to Jacob's house where my car sat on the side of the road. I got in my car on the passenger's side. I wanted for Seth to phase back, no way could I drive I was still shaking. Seth came back with shorts no shirt. Any other time I would have loved the distraction of watching him half naked. I couldn't concentrate on his body right then.

"Are you okay?" He asked all ready knowing the answer.

"A little shaken up but otherwise I'm fine. What is wrong with your sister?" I asked trying not to shutter.

"She is upset that I've imprinted with a Swan, she thinks you will break my heart. Like how Bella did to Jacob.

"Your sister is insane, plus my last name is Carson." I said letting out a laugh.

Seth let out a laugh and started my car and pulled off. He turned on the heat sensing my shaking was cause by the cold now. He was right I was cold. "Nice ride." He said. We were close to Forks now. "Thanks." I said. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he looked so much like Jake but that wasn't why. I enjoyed watching him it must be an imprint thing.

"So tell me something about yourself?" Seth asked breaking the silence; it wasn't an awkward silence we just weren't talking for a while.

"I'm here with my Uncle Charlie to finish my senior year at Forks; I'm kind of a rebel. My tone was sarcastic but his facial expression showed he knew there was more to the story. When I'm not defacing property I like to listen to music or go outdoors. I really like animals; I have a dog back home, Lux. He's a husky. I said.

"I'm also in my last year of school, I attend on the reversion. I too enjoy the outdoors, it's very freeing. I have a crazy sister, Leah. Oh yeah I'm a werewolf." He finished with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. I was in love with his smile. It made me melt. He parked my car turned off the engine and handed me my keys. The lights were off and Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked so I knew he wasn't home. I had a long day and I was tired I wanted to invite Seth in so I wouldn't be alone.

"Thanks for driving me home I had fun running and at the beach." I said getting out the car.

"No problem, I did too." Seth said reaching for my hand walking me up Charlie's steps.

I hugged him as tight as I could, not want to let go.

"I'll talk to her." Seth said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll call if I need you, good night Seth."

He said the good night and jogged off. In a few seconds he would phase and be running in wolf form. I walked straight to my room and turned my ihome on. I needed a hot shower and some mellow tunes. I hoped the combination of the two would calm me down.

After my shower I wrote my mom an email telling her about my day leaving out the werewolf part and imprint part. I told her about Seth and La Push. I lay in my bed with my music still playing. I started to think about Seth, I wanted to be in his warm arms, to smell his sent of earth and wolf.

_Seth._

_Yes, Brie._

_Are you safe?_

_Yes, I'm with Jake. _

_Tell him I said thanks and goodnight again._

_Okay I will, night Brie._

_Tonight I will dream about my Seth._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review. What you guys thing about Brie and Seth imprinting?<p> 


End file.
